Henry
|only_appearance= |last_appearance= |creator(s)=Rev. W. Awdry |uk_voice_actor=Keith Wickham |us_voice_actor=Kerry Shale |uk/us_voice_actor= |other_voice_actors= |name=Henry |title=Henry the Green Engine |nickname(s)=*Old Square Wheels *Big Strong Henry *Very Helpful Henry *Mr Special Steam |gender=Male |country=*England *Island of Sodor |affiliation=*North Western Railway *The Main Line **Gordon **James *Steam Team |relative(s)= |basis=LMS Stanier Class 5 "Black Five" |arrived_in_shopville= |visited_shopville= }} Henry is a green mixed-traffic tender engine who works on the Main Line. He was originally a failed prototype engine, and needed special Welsh coal to operate properly. Following his accident when pulling The Flying Kipper, Henry underwent an extensive rebuild, giving him a new shape. Personality Henry is generally well-behaved and friendly, but is sometimes arrogant. Henry is at heart, a very hard worker, but his frequent bouts of illness hinder his work. His illnesses almost always have something to do with his boiler. Unlike Gordon and James, Henry does not mind pulling trucks, especially as he is a mixed traffic engine, although when he is given the job of pulling the express whenever Gordon is unable to, this can get to his smokebox and he can act full of himself. In the television series, Henry has been portrayed with a much kinder and softer personality. He has been shown as a nature-lover as evidenced in Henry's Forest. This personality carried on throughout the more recent series with Henry being occasionally a tree-hugging engine too as he tried to prevent the tall pine tree and the wishing tree from being cut down. In the newer series, Henry is portrayed as not too bright and sometimes really worrisome, as shown in multiple episodes. This worrisome personality was also featured in The Adventure Begins, which greatly contrasts to the original version of The Sad Story of Henry. He has shown instances when he was either moody, arrogant and vain, but proud, strong and witty, much like the earlier series. Henry is the most likely to be respectful to smaller engines such as Edward, Percy, Thomas, and Toby on a regular basis. He does not frequently antagonize his fellow friends, and usually shows remorse for his actions. Because of this, he is often considered much more friendly than Gordon and James. Technical Details Basis Henry's history is unusual. The Fat Controller had intended to buy a Robinson Atlantic of the Great Central Railway, but was swindled and instead received Henry. He was built from rejected plans for Sir Nigel Gresley's A1 with the added design of an LNER C1 Atlantic. The plans were stolen from Gresley by an anonymous rival. The resulting engine had a superficial likeness to Gordon, but aesthetics were as far as this went. Henry in this shape developed performance issues from flaws in the design, compounded by his stay in the tunnel. Henry was a bad steamer: with good-quality coal he could get enough heat to make plenty of steam, but when there was a poor lot delivered, his undersized firebox could not hold enough coal to make a proper fire. On advice from Henry's fireman, the Fat Controller ordered high-grade Welsh Coal, which made an appreciable difference in Henry's performance. When Henry suffered an accident and severe damage that winter, the opportunity was taken to send him to Crewe, where he was rebuilt an LMS Stanier 5MT "Black Five" 4-6-0. After "The Eight Famous Engines," Henry's LMS Stanier 5MT tender was replaced by a Fowler tender. In the television series, Henry has always had a one-window cab with an LNER-style tender. The differences between his shapes were removed splashers, the Belpaire firebox replacing the tapered, added neckholders, and a top feed. This was done to ease the changeover to his "Black Five"-esque appearance. However, Henry kept his parallel boiler instead of the tapered one that the Black Fives had. He later regained a full set of splashers in Series 2 onwards. The grey and purple tender engines are also members of this class. HenryBasis.jpg|Henry's basis Eighteen members of the class have survived into preservation. Several members of this class survived until the end of steam on British Railways in 1968. Two class members, 44781 and 44871, were used to haul the Fifteen Guinea Special on August 11, 1968. 44871 has survived into preservation whereas sister engine 44781 was purchased for use in the film, The Virgin Soldiers, and was scrapped after being used in a train scene disguised as a continental locomotive. Livery Henry is painted in NWR apple green with red and yellow lining. His number is painted on the sides of his tender in yellow with red lining and the lining around his cab windows is yellow. He was repainted in NWR sky blue with red and yellow lining at the end of "The Three Railway Engines" and remained so until the beginning of Troublesome Engines, when he was given back his own livery to avoid him being too similar to Gordon. In Henry and the Express, he was briefly painted orange-red as an undercoat before his standard green coat was applied. In Henry in the Dark, he was accidentally painted with a glow in the dark green livery. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. In the learning segment, Being Repainted, he had a cream undercoat. Appearances in Marsha Mello's Adventures *Chucklesome Trucks (cameo) Voice Actors *Keith Wickham (UK) *Kerry Shale (US) *Jun'ichi Kanemaru (Japan) *Fabrice Trojani (France and French speaking Canada) *Espen Sandvik (Norway) *Ambrogio Colombo (Italy) *Arturo Mercado Jr. (Latin America) *Michael Bideller (Germany) *Cezary Kwieciński (Poland) *Reinder van der Naalt (The Netherlands) *Yoli Seker (Israel) *Caspar Phillipson (Denmark) *Henrique Reis (Brazil) *Juan Navarro Torelló (Spain) *Jarmo Koski (Finland) *Seder Gabor (Hungary) *Alexander Horlin (Russia) *Loukas Frangoulis (Greece) Trivia *Henry has appeared in the Railway Series more than any other engine, having been in both the most books and the most individual stories. *The mention of Henry having originally been ordered as a GCR Robinson Atlantic in The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways is based on Awdry's original illustrations of The Three Railway Engines, which depict him as a 4-4-2. *In the 1997 annual story, We Wish You a Merry Christmas!, Henry's fireman was revealed to be named Ted. In the magazine story, Henry Helps, Old Bailey is Henry's driver. *Awdry's own model of Henry was as troublesome as its fictional counterpart; it never really worked properly. The model was eventually scrapped but never replaced. *Henry is the second character to be removed from the Steam Team, the first being Edward. *In the Greek narration of the Classic Series, Henry is called "Charlie". From the thirteenth series onwards, Henry has been referred to with his original name. *One of Henry's models is on display in Japan at the Hara Model Railway Museum (previously at Nitrogen Studios) and is currently wearing his sad face mask. *An ERTL Henry appeared in the American sitcom, Everybody Loves Raymond. *Henry's ERTL toy lacked splashers and was modelled after his rebuild in Series 1 making him closer to both the original Dalby illustrations and his real-life counterpart. *No merchandise line has produced a model of Henry in his original shape, although a prototype was produced for the Thomas Engine Collection Series. *When nameboards were still used in the series, Henry never had a nameboard shot where he was in his new shape. *Martin Sherman said in an interview with Sodor Island Fansite, that he originally auditioned to voice Henry, but got the parts for Thomas and Percy instead. *Henry, Thomas and James are the only characters to speak in every special. They, along with Gordon are the only characters to appear in every special. *According to the online video "Still the Best of Friends", the official reason Henry relocated to Vicarstown was to be closer to his work, referring to his taking trains to the Mainland in Tale of the Brave and Journey Beyond Sodor. *Although he does not have a Fowler tender in the television series, some merchandise of him have him with said tender. *Henry is the only former Steam Team member who does not appear in the Meet the Steam Team videos. *Henry was called Henri in the French dub of the first seven series. *Henry's original whistle was the same shape as Gordon's. Category:Marsha Mello's Adventures Characters